little experiment
by eveningmonster
Summary: Aladdin is reading a book that Yamuraiha gave him and Judal was bored. They were in the same room together. Aladdin just want to read his book and study but the other keep on poking him so he suggest to Judal to read something too and with a bored a face he took a book and starts to read then he wanted to have a little experiment with Aladdin. (I hope you guys would enjoy this)


**First of all I don't own the characters in this story**

**this is just fanmade. thank you. :)**

* * *

_~Poke~Poke~poke~_

"Stop it Judal I'm reading" The little blue haired boy said holding a book that Yamuraiha had gave him "This is boring, Chibi" The other said poking him with a wand "Then you can play outside if you want" Aladdin said concentrating on the book

"I don't wanna, there's nothing interesting outside" Judal said feeling all bored and Aladdin could see that, but he have to study or else Yamuraiha would scold him for slacking around "you could read a book too" The little one suggested though he knew that the other doesn't want to

"books are boring" having said that Judal took one anyway and try reading it. Aladdin was a bit glad that Judal have finally took interest in the books and now he can concentrate on studying.

Judal was reading the book he took on the shelves and flipping through pages. He was reading some sort of Novel, a love novel , it's not some kind of lecture book or magic book but a book with a certain story. There were some parts of the book that's a bit showing love, he got quite interested in it that he wanted to do it. He look at the young blue haired boy just beside him wearing a sleepy face and that made Judal thinking and smirked. He wanted to try a little experiment on the boy, he closed his book and moves closer to Aladdin, he sets his tongue and licks on the boy's ear slowly and bites it

"Why did you do that? That tickles" the little Aladdin said a bit blushing, It was the same reaction written on the book he had red awhile ago. A smirk was put on his face saying" you should stop reading that old book and entertain me, Chibi" pushing the boy down to the floor and getting ready to taste the boy but the boy stopped him with his little hands covering the other's lips

"Judal you have to stop this" the blue haired young boy said covering the other's lips blushing "hmm" Judal seemed to be amused with the boys troubled and blushing face. Though his lips were covered by the young boy's hands that couldn't stop his desire of wanting to tease the young boy then he licks through the young boy's hands that were covering his lips, Aladdin flinch a little. Judal can feel the heat from the boy's hands. He look over to see the young boy's face which is now red with an embarrassed look. Aladdin who is feeling weak removes his hands from covering the other's lips but Judal grab hold to the other hand wanting to tease him more.

"Ju-Judal, why are you doing this?" The boy asks covering his embarrass face with his other hand and Judal seemed pretty annoyed about it

"for experiment, now don't cover your face" He demander but Aladdin refuses "But this is embarrassing, what kind of experiment is this anyway?" Aladdin asked looking confuse "For a perverted kid like you, you don't seem to know a lot of stuff" Judal said

"Now remove your hand" he added but Aladdin shakes his head still insisting not to. Irritated about it Judal took the hand out of Aladdin's face by force, now he could see the boy's face better. The young blue haired boy's face still wears an embarrass look and blushing made Judal think "you have such a girly face" he smirked. "What?! I don't have a girly face" Aladdin argued still blushing, glaring at the other.

"How cute, well then I'll just help myself" before Aladdin could argue again Judal kissed him on the lips. He look over at the boy while tasting his lips, he could see the boy's eyes widened in shock. Once he gained entrance to his mouth he then tried to insert his tongue meeting the other. He knew he should make this quick but it got a little longer. He somehow was enjoying the taste of the other making it last longer.

Aladdin seem to have no strength anymore and Judal noticed that then he heard some stepping sounds going up to the room they are in. He wanted to taste the young boy's mouth a bit more but he couldn't so he bit the other's lip hard enough to make it bleed as if to mark the boy"Ooww! That hurts" The boy cried. Their lips were apart and Judal went to the window to exit the room "Chibi! Let's continue this little experiment next time" he said as he vanish from the fog.

"WHAT HAPPENED ALADDIN?" Yamuraiha opened the door quickly going to Aladdin "Judal bit me" Aladdin said "That idiot!" she said

"He was reading that book" Aladdin pointed it out and Yamuraiha took it "So this the book he was readi-oh" She became quiet and blushed a bit then closed the book "This is nothing Aladdin, now tell me what Judal did to you" she asked nicely "he..umm" The little blue haired boy became bright red embarrass to say what happened and Yamuraiha seems to understand and her smile crack "well then if you excuse me for a moment" she suddenly left the room leaving Aladdin behind. Being left alone Aladdin thought that Yamuraiha is hiding something but that doesn't concern him much, what he's concern is what will happen next time Judal and him will meet?...

_~~Meanwhile~~_

Yamuraiha holding the book which was the book the Judal had red in the study room. Yes it's just a novel but it's an adult novel which she shouldn't have left in the study room well she didn't expect that Judal would take this book from the shelves and read this book. There were contents in the book that kids shouldn't be reading of so she have to took it away and hid it somewhere else. After remembering the blushing face of Aladdin earlier she contacted Sinbad, the king of Sindria "Oh Yamuraiha what's wrong?" The king asked "I think we should tighten the security" She said

"huh? why is there a battle coming?" He asks "No but I just think we should tighten the security a bit well for Aladdin sake" Yamuraiha holds tightly on the book she is holding "well ok if you say so"

* * *

**Thank you for reading it**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**comments are welcome :)**


End file.
